1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a game system is provided with a plurality of slot machines and a server device which are connected so as to allow communication therebetween via a communication line. A part of the gaming media inserted in each slot machine are accumulated in a cumulative manner in the server device, and a payout (JACKPOT) inclusive of the gaming media accumulated in the server device is awarded to each slot machine in accordance with a game outcome at each slot machine. Related conventional art is disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,416,409-B2, 5,280,909-B2 and 5,564,700-B2.
In conventional slot machines, apart from inserting coins to start a game, coins for insurance are also inserted, and a predetermined insurance premium is awarded if the invested value consumed with each execution of the game reaches a predetermined accumulated value. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,390, for instance.
In the conventional slot machines, if a predetermined combination of symbols is displayed in a stopped state along a payline, a predetermined number of gaming media are then paid out in accordance with the combination of symbols. Regardless of the payline, further, a predetermined number of gaming media are paid out, corresponding to the number of specific symbols referred to as scatter symbols, which were displayed on the display device. This is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,604,999-B2 and US 2002-065124-A1.
The present invention provides a game system and a controlling method thereof, which can offer entertainability to players that has not been successfully attained by those of the aforementioned conventional art.